


Now Give Us A Kiss

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Give Them What They Want [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), But they don't know that, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Prompt Fic, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: When a simple joke leads to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashiwolfprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday prompt fic inspired by fanart :)

 

_"Now give us a kiss."_

Thor just couldn't stop thinking about those words.

He knew Loki had just been teasing, trying to make Thor feel at ease as he no doubt sensed how nervous his brother was about his coronation that was about to take place. It was the sort of thing Loki did all the time. So then... why had he reacted the way he had when Loki said that? What had possessed him to do that?

Thor ran a hand through his hair as he obsessed over it for the thousandth time.

Loki had approached him, wearing his own ceremonial armor and his horned helm for the occasion. He had asked if Thor was nervous and has then mocked Thor's own winged helm, they always mocked the others helm. Thor had then felt himself growing calmer as his brother's mocking and words settled around him and Loki had assured him how proud he was of him. And how no matter how envious he could be Loki still loved him.

That had meant a lot to Thor, hearing that.

And then Loki had, jokingly, said, "Now give us a kiss."

And Thor had playfully pushed him back, laughing as he said, "Stop that." And he had smiled at his little brother who was giving him a dazzling smile of his own and looking up at him with his wide, bright green eyes. Nothing but mischief and love in them.

Thor still couldn't understand what led him to do it, but he had somehow ended up knocking away Loki's horned helm, was vaguely aware of the sound of it rolling away, and had grasped Loki by the back of his neck and the side of his face and pulled him in and had kissed him deeply and passionately. He felt Loki stiffen and heard him give out a surprised gasp and he had taken that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Loki's mouth and rubbed it sensuously and intimately against Loki's.

He felt Loki's fingers digging into his shoulders briefly before he was being pushed off of him and found himself looking into Loki's bewildered face. His eyes were the widest he had ever seen them, his usually slicked and silky black hair was slightly disheveled from when Thor had pushed his horned helm off, his thin, and surprisingly soft, lips wet with saliva, and he had the most furious blush on his cheeks as he kept staring at Thor in disbelief. 

Thor himself was starting to sweat a little nervously, wondering what had come over him, but also feeling a little defensive as he blurted out, "What? It was your idea!"

Loki went from looking shocked and flustered to closed off and impassive as he narrowed his eyes slightly, clearing his throat as he shook himself off before moving to grab his fallen horned helm.

"Yes, well," Loki said in a slightly cold and disappointed whisper, "I better head off. Your coronation is about to start. You'll be king soon,  _brother."_

Thor flinched when he heard the emphasis on the last word, feeling even  _more_ like he had done something wrong. "Loki...."

But Loki was already walking away toward the throne room where the coronation was to take place, his green cape fluttering behind him and Thor's hand, he wasn't sure when he had started to reach for Loki, fell limply to his side.

◇◇◇◇

 The coronation went by without a hitch and Thor was now king of Asgard, but he didn't enjoy it as much as he would have liked.

Though he knew Loki was there, standing on the steps behind him along with their mother, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun, he never felt like there was such a large distance between them. It especially hurt knowing that he was the cause of his distance. Nonetheless, he focused on his father, repeating after him and vowing to protect Asgard and all the Nine Realms before being crowned the new king and turning to loud applause and cheering. Thor had let his eyes travel throughout the audience, his fist going into the air with Mjolnir gripped tightly. A wide smile on his face as he let out cheer after cheer, celebrating with his people.

But it all felt hollow.

Loki was still staying far and out of his reach.

He noticed him standing alone and out if the way and made to approach him, to talk to him and to explain that he had no idea why he did what he did. But he was stopped by the beaming faces of his dear friends.

"Congratulations Thor! Or should I say my king." Volstagg said as he clapped Thor behind his shoulder.

"Come! Let's drink in your honor and celebration!" Fandral cried out and summoned a few servants to bring them pints of mead and ale.

"Thank you my friends, but I wished to speak with Loki-"

"Plenty of time for that, now is the time to focus on  _your_ celebration, Thor. Now come. No arguing." Sif said as she and Fandral both grabbed his wrists and dragged him to the very center of the hall. Hogun handed him a pint of mead and the rest grabbed their own before holding them up high in the air and calling out over the babble of noise, "To King Thor!"

"To King Thor!"

Thor let them celebrate and let himself get lost in it, pushing all his conflicted feelings for Loki far aside and ignoring the ache that he was not here celebrating him by his side.

◇◇◇◇

Once the feast was over for that night Thor had left, the celebrations would last at least a week but everyone was free to head back home and rest before continuing the celebration, and headed to his old chambers as he wasn't to move into his new one's until after the celebrations. 

He removed his red cape, letting it fall to the floor, and headed to the bathing chamber to splash some cold water on his face. Once that was done with he started removing his ceremonial armor, he had long since removed his winged helm and wasn't quite sure where he had left it. Once he was in nothing but his shirtless tunic and trousers Thor let himself collapse back down onto his bed, letting out a loud and exhausted huff of breath.

Why did he kiss Loki? Why?

It didn't  _matter_ that Loki had told him to as he was merely joking, they both knew that. Thor knew it. So then why...?

And then it hit him.

Thor thought back to all the times when he  _noticed_ things about Loki. How Loki's eyes always seemed to shine when he was around either Thor or their mother or when he was planning something especially cunning and mischievous. How no matter how perfectly slicked back his hair was there was always that one strand of black hair that fell into his face. How Loki's lips could curl into a cruel smirk, a delightful smile, or an adorable pout. How sharp his tongue be and how effortlessly it spun such amusing lies and wonderful stories. How his skin always looked radiant in the sun but absolutely shone in the moonlight and shimmered whenever Loki was either in the water or glistening with sweat. How Loki's laugh could be so quiet and yet still draw your attention towards it. But mostly how Loki has grown over the years.

Loki had always been lanky and thin as a child and he had always struggled during training. But after several years of hard training Loki was not only able to hold his own but he had also developed a lean and lithe physique filled with a wiry strength but undeniable grace as well. He had grown to be a handsome man and somehow.... Thor had fallen for his little brother...

Thor sat up, pulling at his blonde hair, and feeling shame and disgust settling in the pit of his stomach. That's why he had kissed him, he loved his brother, lusted after him and when he had jokingly, and innocently, said to give him a kiss Thor had taken full advantage of that.

What was wrong with him?

Loki's his little brother!

He was supposed to look after him, to protect him from anyone or anything that might wish to do him harm. How could he do that when Loki wasn't safe in his presence. Not anymore. Not since Thor had given in to his urges. Now he's lost his brother for good, Loki won't want to be near him, to have anything to do with him...

Thor was interrupted from his thought by a knock on his door and, without thinking, called out, "Enter." He then heard his door open and quiet, tentative footsteps approaching his bed chambers and looked up when the door opened, not sure who he was expecting, and couldn't help but widen his eyes slightly when he saw who it was.

Loki... holding his winged helm.

Loki was tossing it between his pale and slender hands, his eyes locked firmly on it as he said, "You left this at one of the tables. Mother asked me to return it to you before you forgot all about it and actually lost it." He then tossed it to Thor who caught it easily.

"Was that all mother said?" He asked though he knew this was one thing Loki would never speak to anyone. He also avoided looking directly into Loki's face, afraid to see the the accusation and disgust, no matter how much he knew he deserved it.

"Just that she believed you will make a great king with me by your side to advise you. Norns knows you'll be absolutely hopeless without me." Loki said and Thor could hear the slight teasing in his voice and he looked up to see that Loki was studying him carefully, his arms crossed and his hip cocked while his head was tilted to the side.

"You're not upset?" Thor asked stupidly.

"About what?" Loki asked and Thor felt his heart drop slightly. So this was how they were going to handle this then? By pretending nothing had ever happened. That that kiss between them didn't happen and Thor couldn't help but feel disappointed by it, even if it meant he would still have his brother by his side he didn't want to pretend...

And Thor was about to say so, when he looked up and found that Loki had approached Thor so that he was now standing closer to him, leaning over him and looking deep into his eyes as he asked, "What should I be upset about, brother?"

"Loki, listen-"

"About this, perhaps." Loki interrupted and leaned in, pressing his lips against a bewildered Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, apparently I was busier then I originally anticipated.

Thor sat there, thrown off and slightly confused, as Loki kept kissing him. They moved their lips together in perfect tandem and Thor let out a sharp gasp as Loki bit down hard on his bottom lip before letting out a low moan when he felt Loki's tongue rubbing along his and placed his broad hands on Loki's slim waist, pulling his brother towards him and letting out a satisfied sound when Loki moved to sit on his lap, all without breaking the kiss, running his hands through Thor's golden blonde hair and gripping it tightly. Thor made a sound of approval as Loki moves his lips to Thor's throat.

"So this is who Asgard's new king." Loki mutters as he nips at the skin underneath Thor's ear. "A man who lusts for his brother and wishes nothing more then to have him like this, as a shameful secret for you to use and bed when the mood strikes him."

"What?" Thor mumbles as Loki moves back to kiss him but... the way he said that causes Thor to break the kiss and he grabs Loki's face in his hands and looks up at him, noticing how cold and expressionless his eyes are and he doesn't like it. This is not the Loki from a few minutes ago who he had been kissing so passionately... or was it? He had certainly fell into the kiss, but did Loki?

"Loki, that, that's not what I want. That's not how I see you." Thor says as he stares into his eyes, willing them to soften as they gaze back at him. But Loki's expression remains cold as he studies Thor's face before saying, "You certainly could have fooled me,  _brother."_

And there's the emphasis on that word again and Thor was once again worried that he had overstepped his bounds, bounds that shouldn't be overstepped, and worried that he had truly pushed Loki away. But Loki was the one to kiss him this time.

"Brother, I, I'm afraid I don't understand. You, _you_ were the one to kiss _me_. Is this not what you want as well? I don't want you to force yourself if you do not share the same feelings that I have for you." Thor says, still holding Loki's face, almost tenderly.

"What does it matter when you'll simply shift the blame on me when your shame overtakes you again?" Loki nearly snarls at him, pulling his face back and moving to climb off of Thor's lap, but Thor wraps his arms around Loki's waist, preventing him from moving and Loki let's out a noise of frustration. But Thor refuses to let him leave.

"What do you mean? Are... are you angry at me? For, for wanting you in a way brothers shouldn't?" Thor asked carefully and was surprised when Loki shook his head fiercely with his eyes shut tight.

"That's not why I'm upset with you..." Loki mutters and Thor leans his face up closer to Loki's, and is a little shocked to see that his brother is blushing faintly...

"Loki," Thor says as he grabs Loki's chin and brings it up so that he's able to look into his eyes, "what has upset you?"

Instead of answering Loki tries to pull his chin free, but Thor won't let him, so he eventually gives in and answers. "It was what you did after."

"What, Loki?"

"Are you really that dense, Thor!" Loki snaps. "After  _you_ kissed  _me_ right before your coronation the only thing you thought to say to me was that it was my idea! You kissed me, got my hopes up, but then you felt ashamed, regretted it, and put the blame on me!"

"Loki-"

"You wanted to kiss me but didn't want to deal with the aftermath of what  _you_ did. Then you avoided me throughout the entirety of your celebration and it became clear to me that the only way I would get to have what I want is to accept the fact that I will be nothing more then your shameful little secret and fine, I'll accept that, but don't expect me to be all smiles about it,  _brother._ If you're going to be ashamed I have every right to be cold and angry." Loki hissed the words and Thor, though he knew it would only anger Loki further, smiled.

He smiled because now he understood things, understood why Loki was angry and he couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"You-!" Loki started but Thor had interrupted him with a loud laugh before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him. It didn't last long as Loki was pushing against him until he broke free and was glaring at Thor. "What the hell was that about!?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm just so relieved." Thor answered. "Loki, I wasn't ashamed."

"Bull shit, you weren't!" Loki answered angrily as he tore himself away from Thor's lap and stood before him, arms crossed. "I saw the look on your face, I heard what you said."

"Loki, no," Thor said, getting up also but making no move towards Loki as he sensed that would be unwelcome at the moment, "I was worried and... a little scared." Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him but stayed silent so Thor continued. "I thought I had made a huge mistake, but not for whatever reason you're thinking of. I was worried that I had crossed a line, one that you did not want to cross. I had no way of knowing whether you shared the same feelings, the same desires, that I did and I worried that not only had I shown you a piece of myself I had never planned to, but that I would lose my brother. That frightened me Loki and I panicked, especially when you had pushed me away and merely stared at me. I should have chosen my words carefully but, I thought you were avoiding me, and for good reason, and that only made me sure you were angry at me for the kiss, Loki. But I wasn't ashamed, and my only regret was possibly hurting you and alienating you, that's all."

Once Thor was finished Loki seemed to study him for some time, seeing if there was any truth to what he was saying. There must have been, for Loki's expression had softened slightly and Thor was glad to see the coldness in his eyes thawing as he whispered, "Really? You're not ashamed?" When Thor shook his head Loki graced him with a soft smile. 

"I admit that when you had first pulled me in for that kiss I was surprised but I... didn't mind it. Truth is that I had had some feelings for you that weren't exactly brotherly and I always pushed those thoughts and feelings away. I was always afraid that I would be mocked for those feelings, punished for them, and that you would push me away and... I wasn't willing to lose you as a brother. So when you kissed me I was happy. That you might share those same feelings made me think there was hope."

Thor had moved closer to Loki as he was speaking and cupped the back of his brother's neck tenderly and asked, "Why did you push me away, then, Loki?" And he could feel Loki's neck heating up slightly from the blush that was no doubt rising and felt his chest clench when Loki looked at him with a vulnerable look in his eyes, one that he hadn't seen since they were both children.

"I didn't want to risk getting caught, especially when you had already caught me off guard" Loki explained. "You, you are Asgard's most beloved prince, now ruler, and if we had been caught in the position we were in only I will face punishment and even more scorn. I didn't want to face that Thor. And then when you said what you said... it seemed like you were willing to place the blame on me to cover, what I thought, was your shame."

"Loki," Thor said as he now grabbed Loki's face and pulled him closer to him, causing Loki to place his hands on his chest and look at him questioningly, "I will  _never_ be ashamed of my feelings for you and I will not allow anyone to make you feel as if this is your burden, your crime to bear, when it is not wrong."

"We're brothers, Thor." Loki said sounding incredulously but also looking at Thor with an ounce of hope in his eyes.

"Aye," Thor smiled softly, "and I will always love you, Loki."

This time, they both leaned in and met in a clash of lips. Both Loki and Thor fell into the kiss and Thor could feel the difference as he could now sense Loki's hunger. They kissed now to simply feel each other, to melt against one another. Loki found himself moving his hands from Thor's chest to wrap his arms around his neck. Thor responded to this by pulling Loki tight against him and deepening the kiss, sending a shiver down Loki's spine when he heard his breathing picking up. Loki felt a warmness settling inside him and recognized it as arousal and threw himself into the kiss, sucking on Thor's bottom lip and rubbing his tongue against Thor's while constantly moving his lips, wanting more and more of what Thor will give him.

Thor seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he started to grope at Loki's ass, squeezing handfuls of that plump ass that was constantly teasing him under all those leathers Loki wore. Loki let out a breathy gasp but didn't break the kiss and started running his hands across Thor's broad shoulders and large arms, truly marveling and admiring the hard lines of muscles, knowing just how much power and strength lied underneath them and shuddered at the thought of what Thor could do.

Just as he thought that Thor groaned against his mouth and next thing Loki knew he was on Thor's bed, watching with wide eyes and panting slightly as his brother climbed on top of him before claiming his mouth once again, both of them moaning heavily into each other's mouths. Thor started to run his hands slowly across Loki's thighs and he let out a low moan as he moved his lips to Loki's slender throat, sucking bruises onto the pale skin. 

"How I want to see what lies behind all this leather you were, Loki." Thor mumbled against Loki's throat as he was sucking a particular large bruise there while Loki panted underneath him, holding his head there to keep Thor from moving.

"Why don't you find out then." Loki moaned out and let out a surprised yelp as Thor moved from his grip and instead started pawing at his clothes, trying to undo all the various buckles and whatnot to reveal milky skin underneath. Loki couldn't help but laugh at his brother's attempts, knowing how complicated and elaborate his clothing could be and knowing that Thor had very little patience. Though he was strangely touched by the fact that Thor was also determined not to rip anything, as well as curious to see Thor in all his bare and golden glory. He waved a hand in front of his and Thor let out an audible gasp when he found himself naked and on top of an equally naked Loki.

It was glorious.

Where Thor was all golden skin, firm and large muscles, battle scarred, broad shoulders, golden hair, and raw strength Loki was all pale skinned only slightly marred by scars, lithe and slender body with a wiry strength, magic and mischief, dark haired, and unpredictable. Yet as they lay there, letting their hands wander and explore, it felt as if they were made for each other.

Loki looked up at Thor and felt a fondness inside him when he looked up at his brother and pulled him down to him, kissing him and wanting to feel his warm skin pressed against his slightly cooler skin and let out a breathy gasp when he felt Thor's fingers pinching at his nipples and looked up to see Thor looking down at him with a smug smile on his face. 

"Like that do you, brother?" Thor asked and before Loki could reply with something scathing Thor placed his lips around one of Loki's nipples and sucked on it. 

"Hah!" Loki gasped and moaned as Thor bit down lightly before soothing the sting with his tongue, all while pinching and twisting his other nipple. Loki arched his chest up into his brother's mouth, wanting more and seeking more. Thor took that opportunity to run his free hand down Loki's taut belly, over his reddening and twitching cock, and down to the tight furl of his brother's ass, circling it with a thick finger. Loki stiffened when he felt Thor's finger there, becoming a little nervous at the thought of something entering him. Thor sensed Loki's worry and moved away from Loki's now slightly red nipple with a pop and placed a comforting kiss on his lips.

"It's all right, Loki. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Thor murmured gently against Loki's temple, but Loki shook his head and grabbed Thor's face between his hands.

"No," he said while staring deeply into Thor's eyes, "I want to do this, just... just let me prepare myself with my magic. Unless you want to...?"

"I would, but only if you're okay with that." Thor answered and stared back as Loki seemed to be searching for something in his gaze. He must have found whatever it was he was looking for since he opened his palm and handed Thor a vial of oil.

"Use this thoroughly, you are ridiculously big." Loki said, pointedly staring at Thor's impressive looking cock which was already leaking and red with arousal. Thor smirked but stayed silent and instead started kissing Loki again, trying to calm him and soothe him as he dipped his fingers into the oil and carefully prodded at Loki's hole. Loki jumped slightly when he felt the slickness of the oil but found himself becoming less nervous as Thor circled his hole while still kissing him and only letting out a slight sound as Thor started to push in the tip of his finger, Thor moved carefully, as he didn't want to hurt Loki, and found himself marveling at the silky warmth of Loki as he managed to press his finger in up to the knuckle. He moved his finger around and heard Loki give out a slight groan when he pulled his finger out, only to add another. Loki broke the kiss and let his head fall back onto Thor's pillow, moaning as Thor sucked at his neck and moved both fingers inside him, coating his inner walls with the oil and scissoring him open. He let out a loud shout when Thor's fingers swiped across the bundle of nerves inside him and felt like hitting Thor when he heard him chuckle.

But it felt so good.

"Thor.." Loki whined, wanting Thor inside him already, but he merely shushed him and said, "I need to prepare you thoroughly, Loki." He then pulled out his fingers and shoved three fingers inside him. Loki cried out at the slight stretch and burn, three fingers were a _lot_ more then two and Thor moved to kiss him again as he moved his fingers more inside him, pumping them in and out and curling them inside him, making sure to hit that sweet spot inside of Loki, and stretching him more.

Loki was panting heavily now, his chest flushed red and pupils blown wide with his usually neat hair looking a mess. He already looked fully sated and Thor had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful in his life. There was also a fire in his brother's eyes and Thor knew he was losing patience already, and so was Thor. His cock was starting to ache and wanted to feel relief. He pulled his fingers out, smiled at the groan Loki let out, slicked his cock with some more of the oil, grabbed Loki's hips and aligned himself before slowly pushing in.

"Hng!" Loki breathed out once he felt Thor pushing in, panting slightly as he felt himself stretching even more to accommodate his brother's girth. The burn was slightly painful, but there was also a pleasurable feeling underneath the burn as well.

"Loki, breath." Thor said softly and only then did Loki realize that he had stopped breathing. He let out the breath he had been holding in and cried out once Thor was fully inside him and found himself coming between their stomachs just by the full feeling of having his brother fully inside him. Thor let out a deep groan when he felt Loki clenching around him. Loki felt so warm and tight and he wanted nothing but to thrust madly inside him, but he didn't want to hurt him.

He gave an experimental roll of his hips and Loki moaned at the feeling, feeling oversensitive from his unexpected orgasm. After a few more careful thrusts from Thor, Loki started to feel impatient again and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, kicking at his back with his heels as he said, rather demanding, "Move."

Thor gladly complied and gave a deeper thrust of his hips, quickly picking up the pace, becoming encouraged by the sounds and cries coming out of Loki's mouth. Thor roughly grabbed Loki by the back of his knees, hoisting them up and placing them over his shoulders and drove deeper into his brother. Loki cried out louder as this new angle allowed Thor to move deeper and to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Ah! Thor! Brother, faster, move faster and, ah, harder!" Loki cried out, clawing at the sheets as he felt another orgasm creeping up on him. Thor did as Loki demanded, grabbing Loki's hips in a bruising grip that Loki was sure would leave dark bruises there for days, and thrust faster and harder in him, Loki's cock bouncing between him as every thrust rocked Loki and drove him deeper into the bed. Loki was sobbing underneath him, desperate to come again. "Thor!" He called out again and whined when he felt a large hand wrap around his neglected cock and sobbed louder as Thor jerked him in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Come for me again, brother." Thor whispered huskily and Loki cried out as he came once more. Thor kept driving into him, chasing his own release before letting out a deep groan as he felt his own orgasm taking over him and coming deep inside his brother. Loki moaned at the feeling of being filled with his brother's spend as Thor kept moving in him, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed over Loki. Loki grunted but made no move to push Thor off and, instead, wrapped an arm around his brother's broad back, a content smile on his face.

They lied there together for some time, coming down from the high of their orgasms, when Thor broke the silence.

"Rule Asgard by my side."

Loki moved his head to better look at his brother's face. "What?"

"Rule by my side, Loki," Thor said as he moved to rest on his elbows to better look at Loki, "there's no other that I want by my side but you."

"Thor, even you must know that's not entirely possible. You're a king, you'll need heirs that I can't provide for you. It's just not possible, this, what's happening between us will have to be kept a secret for all our lives Thor."

"I don't want that, Loki. I want you by my side and I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours. I meant what I said, I'm not ashamed and I don't want this to be a secret."

"It won't be allowed, Thor."

 "Don't worry, Loki. I have a feeling that no one will be able to deny our love." Thor said as he leaned down to kiss Loki once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still got to work on my smut writing skills, I will admit that XD

**Author's Note:**

> This was also requested by reader4books


End file.
